I want
by Fiend Maz
Summary: Sasuke gets drunk at the bar of the hotel he's staying at. A certain blond helps him and brings him to his room... NaruSasu! Rated M. TWOSHOT. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** I want... Part 1  
**Genre: **Romance & Angst  
**Pairings:** NaruSasu  
**Warning:** Alcohol, sex between two males and masturbation.  
**Summary:** Sasuke gets drunk at the bar of the hotel he's staying at. A certain blond helps him and brings him to his room.

* * *

Sasuke was currently residing in the famous hotel of Japan and he was impatient.

He was invited to the closed party that was being held in the modern bar of his hotel. Being him, he didn't usually go to parties but it was just in his hotel so he decided to go.

He was wearing a white fitted collared no sleeve shirt with a black vest that was opened in the middle to reveal a slim black necktie that encircled the underside of his collar and black semi-shiny shorts together with black moderately shiny boots.

His clothes were so smooth and wrinkle free that one would think it was newly ironed and he had just slipped it on but Sasuke had been in the hotel bar for an hour and he was still waiting.

The only consolation was that everything he ordered didn't need to be paid since his friend was a rich ass like him and had decided to pay all the fucks his guests were gonna order.

He knew he was about two hours early or so from complete lack of better things to do but still! Someone—anyone—should be here by now so he was extremely relieved when Kakashi entered the bar.

Kakashi was wearing a gray Miyavi signed shirt under a black business jacket and matching business pants and expensive shoes. Typical for a rich Miyavi-crazy boss like him.

"Hey, never thought you'd grace the party with your presence Sasuke." Kakashi drawled as he took the stool situated in front of the bar beside the relieved boy.

"I had nothing to do. Besides I wouldn't want morons going up to my room to knock and disturb me to go to the party just because they can since I'm in the hotel." Sasuke smirked and sipped his vodka while Kakashi ordered his drink.

"Ah. I see. Would you want to go have something to eat at the hotel restaurant then come back here? I don't think it's starting anytime soon anyway." Kakashi looked at him as he drank from his glass of Asti.

Sasuke looked at him. "... Sure, whatever.

Kakashi stood up and waited for Sasuke to do the same. They fell into step with each other as they walked to the restaurant while making small talk along the way.

They were told to make themselves comfortable at the private area of the restaurant that had tables with two seats only and they were quickly attended to by two waiters.

One of them silently offered them both lists of drinks and Kakashi ordered black coffee while Sasuke just asked for ice water.

As the second waiter wrote down the orders on a piece of paper the first waiter took the lists of drink from them just to offer another list to each of them but for food this time. He left silently after.

"I'll take the Italian penne pasta in red sauce." Sasuke ordered.

Kakashi smiled at him then ordered as well. "I'll have the rib eye with red wine gravy and a side dish of potato wedges."

The waiter repeated their orders and after they both nodded, he left.

"What's with the smiling, old man?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't think you'd order for dinner."

"You did too." Sasuke replied back.

"Just following your lead, kid."

"Don't call me that. You ordered a-lot. Make sure you don't puke after all the alcohol you'll intake later." Sasuke jibed.

"'Course not Sasuke. Why? Would you?"

Sasuke didn't reply anymore as their orders were placed in front of them.

"That was fast." He commented nonchalantly.

It was already 7 when they finished and they headed back to the bar brisk walking.

The bar was packed and Sasuke wondered how this could be a "closed" party.

Kakashi gave him a swift goodbye together with a clap on the shoulder and headed to the chintz Iruka was sitting on.

Sasuke headed back to the bar and was soon accompanied by Sakura and Kiba.

"Hey Sasuke! How have you been?" Sakura asked him, then turned to the bar man. "Martini with olive on a stick."

"Bored and careful with the alcohol Sakura."

"Hm. I'll be fine Sasuke. Thanks." Sakura smiled in his direction and Sasuke snorted.

"Rum and coke." Kiba ordered beside him. "Sasuke, my man! Haven't seen you in a while!"

"I'm having my rest month, Kiba."

"So why are you here?"

"As I said, I was bored." Sasuke said semi-exasperated.

"Well, I'm glad you're here, wouldn't hurt to go to parties once in a while." Kiba squeezed his shoulder then grabbed his drink and pulled Sakura with him as he went to weave through the thick of the party.

"Hn."

*~*~*NaruSasu*~*~*

"Another shot, man. Keep it coming." Sasuke ordered with a very slurred tone.

The bartender shot him a look, scanned the people surrounding Sasuke then dropped his head dejectedly and went to get Sasuke's shot. The dude was obviously wasted and he still kept downing the shots-worse, he kept asking for more.

He slid the shot to Sasuke as a man approached the dark haired handsome boy. He looked hopefully at the male. Maybe this one will drag the boy to his bed to sleep off the alcohol. Who knew if the boy could still think coherently?

He glanced at him and he unintentionally got to look at the male—boy, he was a boy. Such blue eyes! It sparkled! And that hair... That honey yellow blonde hair! And—shit, he better get to work.

"Would you like a drink, sir?" He said promptly while adjusting his tie for effect.

The boy looked at him in an amused manner. "Gin with sprite." He spared him another glance before concentrating on the black haired boy as he sat down one seat away from Sasuke.

The bartender slid the drink to the yellow haired male and went away to busy himself at the other far side of the bar. He supposed Sasuke was a bit safe now that the blue eyed boy was there.

The azure eyed boy relaxed on his seat and sat sideways, facing the wasted black haired boy and licked his lips. The boy was fucking hot and sexy. He sighed a bit; he couldn't play tonight, he had some preparations to do for tom. He picked up his drink and shook it a bit to hear the tinkling of ice inside the glass and surveyed Sasuke.

Sasuke made no motion to make anyone believe he heard anything and the azure eyed boy smirked sexily. This guy had gone to dreamland.

The azure eyed boy placed the alcohol filled glass on his lips and tipped the glass slowly making sure to drink it as seductively as possible for the other males and females checking him out at the moment because he was sure there was a lot.

Sure enough, he distinctly heard a variation of moans from different men and women and he set down the empty glass on the table. He stood up and resisted the urge to lick his wet shiny lips to rid the alcohol from it.

The azure eyed boy stepped towards Sasuke, took a deep breath and snaked his arms around the wasted Sasuke.

Sasuke, for his part, didn't even flinch. Instead, his breath hitched as the mysterious boy breathed against his neck. His eyes fluttered a bit as his cock started responding to the small stimuli. Gosh, he was wasted.

The mysterious boy spoke near his ear hotly: "Hey sexy, what's your name?"

Sasuke breathed in then out. "Name's... Sas-Sasuke. Um... You...?"

"Naruto," Naruto smiled slightly, so the boy still had some of his wits huh? "I heard you're staying in the hotel?"

"Ye-ahhh..." Sasuke turned his head but failed as Naruto was holding him tightly: his head was wedged between Naruto's arm and head, it was kind-a arousing. What the bloody hell was wrong with him?

"Hey... Sasuke, let me kiss you sexy." Naruto husked into his ear.

"Fuck, yeah." Sasuke shivered. Damn he drank too much. Damn this boring party, he wouldn't have drunk so much if it was the least bit entertaining.

"Good..." Naruto loosened his hold on Sasuke and used his hand to turn Sasuke's head toward him. He breathed out as he saw Sasuke up close; his eyes were dazed, he had a cute blush spreading from the bridge of his nose and his lips were parted as he breathed from them.

Sasuke melted into Naruto's arms as he breathed in Naruto's exhale. It was sweet and had gin and sprite mixed in them. He noticed the glimmer of Naruto's lips and smelled it: alcohol, delicious...

Naruto leaned in and gently pressed his lips into Sasuke's soft pink ones. Sasuke bit his lip and accidentally tasted Naruto's alcohol-wet lips. "Damn." He whispered.

Naruto smiled and licked Sasuke's lips; his tongue still had the lingering taste of his drink.

"Fuck." Sasuke licked his lips and accidentally rubbed his tongue against Naruto's.

Naruto shivered as he tasted Sasuke. He was sweet, very sweet. It was damn addicting. He could also taste the shots Sasuke had been downing for the past hour.

Sasuke melted even more into Naruto's arms that he was practically on Naruto.

Naruto looked at him and then straightened up. He guided Sasuke's arm around his neck and helped Sasuke stand up.

Sasuke leaned heavily against Naruto as Naruto helped him up and allowed him to lean on Naruto.

"So, Sasuke... What's your room number?" Naruto asked, licking his lips.

"Two... T-Two oh One." Sasuke staggered as Naruto walked with him towards the bar's main door and proceeded outside.

"201? Okay, where's the card?" Naruto asked against Sasuke's ear, leaning down toward Sasuke. He smirked as he felt Sasuke shiver against him.

"B-Back pocket. Oh fuck..." Sasuke moaned. He could almost feel Naruto's hand cupping his ass.

Naruto smiled despite himself as he saw Sasuke's eyes slide shut with lust and his feet dragging as Sasuke leaned and depended on him, Naruto. He lightly touched Sasuke's back pockets and stilled as he felt it in the right. Digging his hands inside the right back pocket was annoyingly difficult since Sasuke's pants were body hugging.

Sasuke moaned loudly as Naruto's hand dug in his tight back pocket.

Naruto slid the card out with more ease than getting his hand in the back pocket and made a sad frown at Sasuke's particularly loud moan. He really wanted to fuck the boy but he really had to prepare for tomorrow, he couldn't damn well disappoint his new boss, especially since he was admitted to the company as the boss's secretary. Damn if this wasn't such a huge temptation. He smiled; he'll be good today. He'll bring the sex hottie to his room and leave it at that. He'd come back for the sexy ass.

*~*~*NaruSasu*~*~*

_The bed creaked as Naruto made a harder thrust inside Sasuke._

_"Auugh! F-Fuuuuck..." Sasuke reached his hand backward and gripped the headboard. "Harder Naruto, please..."_

_"You're so needy Sasuke." Naruto chuckled lightly against his ear._

_Sasuke shivered, he slung one of his arms around Naruto's neck. "Yes, I am. Fuck me harder! Bang me like a motherfucking slut! Damn. Aaaaah!"_

_"Whatever you say, Sexy." Naruto gripped the headboard and started pulling himself to it, slamming himself harder and harder into Sasuke._

_"Ah! Goddamn! Yes! Fucking right there! Harder!" Sasuke moaned, arching his back, shuddering violently._

_"Damn, Sexy. You're so tight." Naruto let his one hand stop gripping the headboard and grabbed Sasuke's leg and slung it over his shoulder as he grabbed the headboard again. He slammed himself harder and deeper into Sasuke's prostate._

_"AUGH! FUCK! I'm gonna cum!" Sasuke pulled Naruto closer with the arm slung around Naruto's neck and made a loud needy sound. "Naruto!"_

_"Fuck yeah. Cum baby." Naruto closed his eyes as Sasuke orgasm-ed, making the tight asshole even tighter for him. He grunted and bit Sasuke harshly as he—_

Sasuke blinked open his eyes and groaned as the sunlight lightly hit his eyes.

He was lying down on the mattress with his vest thrown at the edge of his bed while his shoes were lying neatly beside the end of the bed.

Sasuke lifted his right arm and pressed down on the mattress to give himself leverage as he sat up. He looked to the side and curiously eyed the glass of tonic water and medicine, he was pretty sure he was too wasted the day before to have put that there which meant…

Closing his eyes, he tried to remember what happened last night but all he remembered was downing so much alcohol and a hot, sexy... Oh crap.

Damn, had he really allowed himself to be brought to his room by that sexy ass?

Yes, yes he really did and he had a wet dream about the man. Fuck this; his arousal was painful between his legs.

He swung his legs over and stood up. He eyed the glass of tonic water and medicine again before shrugging to himself and drinking the medicine.

Staggering as he made his way to his bathroom and throwing his remaining clothes to the floor. He entered the shower and opened it.

Warm water sprayed at him as he tilted his head up slightly and shook his head slowly to feel his hair brush against his shoulder blades.

He grabbed his L'Oreal shampoo and started rinsing his hair. Massaging his scalp and running his hands through his hair as he closed his eyes and saw the sexy blonde again.

Fuck, his arousal was getting unbearable.

He finished rinsing his hair and reached down to palm his growing erection.

"Aaaah..." He moaned as he slumped heavily against his shower wall and stroked his cock. "Mmm..." He slid down the wall, stroking faster and fingering his slit, he brought his hand up to his mouth and inserted two of his water slicked fingers and sucked.

_"You're so needy, Sasuke." Naruto chuckled against his ear._

"Aaaah..." He arched his back as Naruto's voice and words from his dream washed over his senses. He started thrusting into his own palm, stroking faster and faster as he started panting harshly, his body writhing in his own ministrations. "F-Fuuuck..." He released his fingers from his mouth and slipped one in his asshole. He pushed down on his finger, moaning as he slid another finger inside himself.

_"Damn, Sexy. You're so tight." Naruto let his one hand stop gripping the headboard and grabbed Sasuke's leg and slung it over his shoulder as he grabbed the headboard again. He slammed himself harder and deeper into Sasuke's prostate._

"Ah shit." He scraped his nail against his cock slit and groaned as he released his cum.

He staggered to a standing position after a while and laid his forehead against the wall. Damn, he really needed to get laid. Jerking off with the image of that sexy stranger fucking him in his dream was just too much.

-Owari-

~Maz.

_All Rights Reserved © Maz 2010_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: ** I want... Part 1  
**Genre: **Romance, Angst  
**Pairings: ** NaruSasu  
**Warning:** Slight D/S, misuse of alcohol, unintentional listening in during sex.  
**Summary: ** Sasuke gets drunk at the bar of the hotel he's staying at. A certain blond helps him and brings him to his room.

* * *

Please leave if any of those disturb you or offend you, thank you.

For the rest, please enjoy.

Sasuke walked out of the restroom with a towel wrapped tightly around his torso and another grasped tightly on his hand, drying his hair.

It was one thing to dream about a man and another to masturbate about it.

Without that arousal clouding his mind, his real mood was settling in and it wasn't pleasant.

Thing is, Sasuke Uchiha was most definitely NOT in a good mood and he had to go to work today.

"Fuck this." He snarled and threw the towel he was holding.

Ten minutes later, a less-than-happy Sasuke was stalking the hallway of the top floor, leading to his office in the hotel. He slid a card on the slot near the door knob and slammed it open. It closed with a thud behind him but Sasuke ignored it; focusing instead on the papers now lying neatly on top of his long desk.

Sasuke's teeth clenched as he read the paper on top of the pile.

"Oi Shikamaru!" Sasuke slammed his palm onto the intercom button.

A lazy "What is it?" wafted back to him from the intercom speaker.

"Why am I getting a secretary?"

"Because you need someone to attend to that stick up your ass." Sasuke's eye twitched as he could almost _see _the eye roll from Shikamaru. "Obviously it's so that someone can attend to your every need… And I don't mean sexually."

Sasuke's mouth quirked up a bit. "Is there a rule against that?"

Silence.

Then, "I don't think there is… _Boss._" Aren't you supposed to know?

"Hn." Sasuke clicked the intercom button again and finally sat back down on his chair and cracked his neck.

Mornings after getting drunk always made him more of a grumpy little bitch.

Snort.

Not that he'd admit it.

Well, one way to fix that. More. Alcohol.

He stood up and opened a frosted glass chiffonier (cabinet) and pulled out a martini and wine glass.

It disturbed him a lot knowing that he'd have a secretary starting from today. Secretaries are always… close by and they usually know what their boss' are doing and it unsettled him.

The liquid burned his throat as he drank from the glass of martini and he set it down to pour some more into it.

He hooked his finger over his tie knot and pulled down, loosening it.

**Knock. Knock. Knock.**

Sasuke raised his head from drinking more of his martini and frowned.

He pressed a button under his desk and the doors in front of him opened to reveal…

"Oh shit."

*~*~*NaruSasu*~*~*

A resounding crash was heard in room no. 607 as the occupant backhanded an alarm clock that started ringing.

"Fucking…" Blue orbs opened and blinked hazily, its owner throwing off the bed sheet and swinging his legs over the bed.

The faucet was opened and water spilled out and into a glass, filling it up to the brim and spilling a bit before being turned off. Toothpaste squirted out and onto the bristles of a toothbrush, dipped into the glass of water then into a mouth.

Naruto brushed his bangs away from his face as he brushed his teeth, spitting out the foam and rinsing his mouth with the glass of water after.

He looked at his reflection intently and started striping. Once he was in his naked form, he turned and made his way back to the room where he opened the closet and pulled out a suit with a blue tie that accentuated his eyes.

At 6am sharp, Naruto strode purposefully down the hallway with his eyes straight at the mahogany doors of the office his boss was in. He knocked three times as soon as he was in front of the door and entered when they opened automatically, much to his amusement.

He closed his eyes lightly then turned his face to the direction of his boss and opened them slowly, raising his eyebrows as he heard a distinct:

"Oh shit."

His mouth parted slightly then turned to a smirk. "Well hello, _boss._"

Naruto stared in amusement at his boss who looked back at him with a needy, defiant and strained expression.

He took pity.

"Is it against the rules to fuck your boss?" He asked the air, looking around the room vaguely.

"Fuck no." Get on with it.

Naruto returned his gaze at his boss. "_Sasuke._"

Sasuke closed his eyes and moaned.

Naruto cocked his head sideways with a taunting smile on his lips. He straightened up—a gleam in his eye—and walked the gap between him and Sasuke.

"Move the papers." Naruto said.

Sasuke growled. "Aren't _you _my secretary?"

"I suppose I am." Naruto smirked, casting a glance at Sasuke before picking up the papers and dumping them in the nearest ledge.

His hot breath fanned Sasuke's face as he leaned against Sasuke's backside.

Hands slithered past a thigh then finally on a hardened cock and stroked slowly.

"So hard already, Sasuke?"

"Shut up and get on with it." Sasuke bit out.

"Oh no… I like playing before the act. So—Naruto gripped Sasuke's shirt at the back—Deal—He yanked Sasuke back harshly—With—Sasuke was turned and thrown bodily at the clear desk—It." Naruto stood in between Sasuke's open legs. "Strip. _Now._"

Naruto heard Sasuke swallow audibly before yanking his own tie off and unbuttoning his shirt, throwing it to his side with a grunt as Sasuke did the same.

He unbuckled Sasuke's belt then gripped the material together with Sasuke's boxers and yanked it down to the floor with one forceful motion.

"Gah." Sasuke arched and clenched his eyes before returning to his position of lying down on his desk and panting.

"Turn around." Naruto said dismissively as he eyed the glass filled with martini.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Will you just fucking—"

"I said; turn _around._" Naruto stepped away from in between Sasuke's legs, grabbed Sasuke's right shoulder with his right hand and turned him forcefully.

"Ah!" Sasuke yelped in surprise.

Naruto picked up Sasuke's tie and grabbed Sasuke's wrists' together, tying them at his back. He picked up his own tie then tied Sasuke's legs together by the ankle for good measure.

Through all this, Sasuke was blinking with wide eyes as shock and disbelief made his body movements immobile.

"Hey," Naruto leaned against Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at him, craning his neck.

Lips met lips and Naruto's tongue lapped at Sasuke's bottom lip, coaxing him to open his mouth. He slid his tongue in with no hesitation, kiss sloppy as their tongue's rubbed together in hot passion.

Naruto broke the kiss, a thin trail of mixed saliva connecting them. His thumb lowered to Sasuke's asshole and he pressed on the anus.

"Un…" Sasuke wiggled a bit, discomforted.

"Sasuke…" Naruto palmed Sasuke's erection, brushing his thumb across the slit. With the thumb still against Sasuke's anus, Naruto slowly brought the hand that was formerly palming Sasuke's erection, to his face. He made a long, languid lick and closed his eyes.

Fuck. Sasuke tasted good.

"So wet already? I haven't even started."

Sasuke groaned in anticipation.

Naruto picked up the glass of martini left on the cleared desk and brought it near Sasuke's face. "Drink."

Sasuke raised his head and obediently drunk from his martini, not at all opposed to having more alcohol in his system.

He immediately regretted this thought.

Naruto pulled the glass of martini slowly away from Sasuke's lips, pouring some more of the martini into the glass before dipping his four fingers inside the alcohol.

He brought his alcohol drenched fingers to his lips and sucked on them each before replacing them back in the alcohol.

The thumb on Sasuke's anus pressed the hole again. This time, the top of his thumb went in.

"Augh." Sasuke arched on the desk.

Naruto pulled his thumb and hand away from the anus and lifted his finger from the alcohol.

Sasuke whimpered.

Naruto rammed in two of his fingers inside Sasuke in one move.

"_MOTHERFUCKING—!_" Sasuke arched, making a perfect semi circle of himself while shrieking in both pain and pleasure.

"Feel good, baby?" Naruto husked.

He knew what it must feel like for Sasuke right now. Sasuke's inner walls seeping in the alcohol, making it burn his insides.

Naruto only received a violent shudder in response.

He rammed another two fingers in, not really expecting a response.

Sasuke shrieked even harder.

"My, my, who knew you'd be a masochist?" Naruto smirked and pulled his fingers out of the searing hot asshole.

Hi picked up the martini bottle, parted Sasuke's asshole apart, inserted the mouth of the bottle and dipped the contents straight into the asshole.

Sasuke cursed him to both hell and heaven.

He was writhing beautifully under him in Naruto's opinion, tear tracks running down his face in both pleasure and pain.

"Na—ru—to—AH!"

"What is it Sasuke?" Naruto dipped more alcohol in, inserting two of his fingers again and searching for Sasuke's prostate.

"AH SHIT! I-I-CAN'T! Too much!" Sasuke jerked.

"I've only been fingering you and you're already gonna cum for me?" Naruto smiled as his fingers pressed and—

"AUGH!"

Naruto palmed Sasuke's heavily leaking and wet cock again. "Cum for me." He rammed his two fingers on Sasuke's bundle of nerves for the second time.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke bowed unsteadily, grip on desk deathly as he spurted string after string of cum straight unto Naruto's waiting hand.

Naruto grunted appreciatively. "That's it Sasuke. You're gonna need this much of cum when I fuck you with only your cum and alcohol."

Sasuke moaned wantonly under him, coming back from his high.

He brought up his hand from under Sasuke and examined the pulsing cream. His tongue poked out, unable to resist, and made a long lick from his wrist to the tip of his middle finger.

"Mmm… delicious." Naruto leaned over Sasuke and nuzzled a cheek, making Sasuke turn his head towards him. He kissed him, making him taste his own cum together with his own taste.

Sasuke was panting against him, heady from the mixture of himself and Naruto as the latter broke the kiss, a string of cum and saliva thinning before popping between them.

Naruto took his erection in his clean hand and stroked it a bit, smearing the pre-cum that started leaking. Slowly, he smeared Sasuke's cum on his cock, spreading it evenly then aligning it to Sasuke's anus.

Sasuke moaned in anticipation.

"Excited _Sasuke_?" He didn't wait for a response.

Naruto sheathed himself inside Sasuke in one full thrust, groaning himself with Sasuke as the alcohol started doing wonderful things to his cock.

"Ah _fuck._" Sasuke tightness was definitely _not _helping the situation. He reeled himself in. At this rate he's gonna cum really _fucking _soon.

Naruto took deep breaths. Ignoring Sasuke's thrust downward on his cock and his constant whine. He exhaled heavily and started moving slowly. His cock felt better already, he smiled.

Even with slow shallow thrusts, he knew he could make Sasuke cum by the way the Uchiha was moaning and writhing with pleasure. Pre-cum already leaking to a tiny pool on the floor, mixing in with the earlier pre-cum.

"Faster." Sasuke gasped out, strained.

Naruto obliged, moving faster but purposefully avoiding Sasuke's prostate.

"Nngh… " Sasuke pushed back against his cock, trying to make it hit his bundle of nerves.

It didn't even matter if he touched the prostate or not with the way Sasuke was now writhing and twitching not to mention moaning lewdly under him. Sasuke was already close, one push and he'd go over the edge.

But then, Naruto was nearing his limitations as well. Sasuke having already cum once was far better off than Naruto. His erection was an angry red, pre-cum leaking furiously and marking Sasuke's inside.

He closed his eyes, gripped Sasuke's hip harshly and in one fast thrust, hit Sasuke's prostate dead on.

Sasuke slammed his fist on the desk, a futile attempt at holding off his orgasm that came crashing seconds after.

Naruto inhaled sharply, hands gripping Sasuke's hip turning a ghastly white in their hold.

Sasuke's inner walls pressed on him, the alcohol burned his cock and with the image of all the cum that was in there as well as Sasuke's wanton moan reaching his ears, Naruto released a guttural cry of pleasure.

He came in long spurts of hot cum, coating Sasuke's inside and burning him together with the alcohol.

"Ah…" Sasuke twitched and jerked the feeling unbearably arousing and painful.

Naruto panted, pulled out and collapsed on Sasuke's chair, pulling the sated Uchiha with him.

They regained their breaths, hot puffs of air fanning Sasuke's ear and cheek.

Naruto felt Sasuke snuggle his head on his right side and lift his left arm to hook over his neck and turned to face him.

He looked at Sasuke, closing the gap and kissing him.

The kiss was messy, both tired from their sex. Saliva dribbled down Sasuke's chin and Naruto broke the kiss to lap it up obscenely.

"Ah… Hah… Fuck." Sasuke panted and closed his eyes on him.

Naruto caressed his cheek and laid back on the chair, reclining it and ruffling Sasuke's hair, tired.

"Hey Uchiha…" A lazy voice said.

Sasuke looked questioningly at Naruto and Naruto raised his eyebrow. "It wasn't me."

…

Suddenly, Sasuke's eyes cleared and he shot up from his seat. "Oh…"

"Shit?" Naruto said.

"Isn't that _my _line?" The lazy voice said.

"Who…?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

Sasuke merely looked extremely mortified. "Shikamaru… didn't I press the intercom button for you to stop listening?"

"Well, apparently you pressed it again… during your… uh… sex."

Sasuke swallowed. "Shit. Shikamaru—"

Naruto laughed, hard, stopping Sasuke in his apology.

With teary eyes from laughing, Naruto watched Sasuke look at him with in bemused question.

"Oh! That is fucking hilarious. Shit. Hey, yo Shikamaru?" Naruto said.

"What?" Shikamaru replied.

"Was Sasuke nice to hear?"

Sasuke sputtered.

* * *

[A/N]

Through writing this with the constant disturbing of my own mother I had a REALLY hard time finishing this. Plus the fact that it's like… my first D/S fic EVER. I hope it's nice!

If you guys found any… mistakes? Please comment to tell me! I would be EXTREMELY grateful ^^

And now I shall double over in pain like I have since yesterday which cause me to not write properly T_T

R&R lovies!

~Maz.

_All Rights Reserved © Maz 2010_


End file.
